The 35th
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Years after the Service Club, with Hachiman exiled from his homeland. He finds himself in the US Army and his path through life leads him into joining an elite military unit. His current job leads him to meeting one of the dangerous men on the planet. Conspiracies and secrets surround these men, as their only option is to fight together.
1. The future is black

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

* * *

**Author's Note 1A: Here is Chapter 1 of my revised Oregairu fanfic guys, enjoy. It's no longer COD/Oregairu, it's now Spec: Ops the Line/Oregairu. I also made a number of changes besides these two and please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please. It's continued below. Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

* * *

_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." ― G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

Seattle, Washington, USA

It was an early Saturday morning, Hachiman was sitting on his couch in his living room playing some Titanfall on his Xbox and TV; right there then and there he was wearing a shirt and jeans. His wife was cooking in the kitchen; she was wearing a shirt and pants, along with an apron. Her silver hair and blue eye glistened in the sunlight; in fact she gave off an illuminating appearance.

"Dear, some help please." She called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Hachiman responded heading in, while he put the game on pause.

"Get the sugar in the Pantry please?"

"I got it."

He went from the kitchen, to the pantry and back. He had taken it off from one of the shelves and put it right next to her on the counter.

"Thank you."

"So what you are you making?"

"Pancakes, I thought I might surprise Takehito, he's been doing well in school so far."

"I can understand that."

There was a knock at the door, and both of them didn't know it was.

"Who's that?"

'I'll go check."

Hachiman got to the door, and opened to find a Messenger in his service uniform telling him, informing him was needed. His last name was Baldwin.

"Captain, here are your orders." Baldwin said and then saluted and giving the notice."

"Thank you." Hachiman saluted back, and taking the notice.

"I'll be waiting in the car, Sir."

The messenger walked away and sat in the Humvee.

"They need me again." He said to his wife.

"I know." She responded sadly.

He went up into the master bedroom and took his ACU which included his Patrol cap. It was hanging in the closet. It had the MultiCam Pattern. He took off his home clothes and put on the uniform. He then packed up some clothes and necessities in a duffle bag; took his wallet, Profiler smartphone, keys and dog tags with him. He walked down the stairs to see his wife standing by the door. He stopped in front of the door, and placed his two shoes on the front porch. The two had a quick hug and kiss.

"Come back safely." She requested.

"I promise." He answered.

His son came down the stairs, to get some breakfast. The family dog, Bear trailed behind Takehiko, the dog was a German Shepard. But they stopped and saw that their father was in his military uniform. Soon Takehiko realized what was happening. The two parents had another quick kiss. Hachiman turned his attention to his son looking at him.

"Takehiko, watch your mother when I am gone." He solemnly said. "Good bye, Son."

Hachiman then turned to the dog, Bear.

"Bear, watch the both of them while I'm gone, okay?"

"Woof." Bear replied.

Hachiman knew what the dog meant by his reply.

"Bye, Dad…" Takumi replied.

He then put his shoes on, and walked away. He got in the car and they drove off to the military base.

The door shut, his wife took the kids to the kitchen table for breakfast, it was a sad day for them. They went past a room in the house, in that room was a shrine, specifically a death shrine. There were candles on top of the several cabinets. On the cabinets were some pictures of their friends, loved ones, and his graduating class…

* * *

_Later on the drive over to the base…_

The streets of his hometown eventually led to the Interstate highway, and they were going south to JBLM.

"Captain 8-man, it's an honor driving you; after what you did in Belgrade, that was incredible." said Baldwin.

"Private, you know that's classified." Hachiman replied. "Even though you already know what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"I understand what you mean, but we can't be too careless."

"Understood Sir, can you, tell me why you joined?"

"Well, Pvt. I can tell you that, I never got accepted in my homeland."

"What country are you from?"

"I was Japanese. Since I was a child, I was bullied by my peers."

Baldwin noticed that face on Hachiman sadden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring bad memories."

"That's okay, I liked living here. There's a lot more freedom here. … It didn't help that Schools over there lied to my face, about what Japan did in World War 2. It sickens me, you know."

The face on 8-man changed from being sad to angry.

"Well there are some things that suck here though."

"Like what?"

"Like your McDonalds. Over in Japan, you get more options. Like Shrimp Burgers or Pizza McPuffs."

"So McPuffs, you mean Pizza Rolls?"

"Correct."

"Damn."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So Baldwin, got any family?"

"I got a wife, and a kid coming soon."

"Congrats."

"By the way, how old are you, Captain?"

"I'm still in my 20's, Pvt."

"Wait, Seriously? That fast?"

"Of course, I am."

"No wonder, they say you're the best. But how come you're not a Merc?"

"It's complicated."

They soon reached a JBLM checkpoint. They were checked for identification. They showed their IDs. The barrier was raised, and the guard waved them through.

* * *

_Minutes later in JBLM…_

They parked, and they parted their separate ways. Hachiman was heading towards the Headquarters to the General in charge. He went to the main offices, and reported in. The General was waiting for him, along with another man. The situation was cold and tense.

"General Caldwell, Sir." Hachiman reported and saluted.

"Greetings, Captain." Caldwell saluted and replied.

"Have a seat at the table."

Breakfast was being prepared for the three men. They sat down.

"This is Agent Foyle." introduced Caldwell.

Hachiman and Foyle nodded, in acknowledgment. There was food was being served. There was steak, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"What's the mission, Sir?"

"You will be assigned with the 35th Infantry Battalion."

Hachiman looked bemused, he knew who they were. One of the most elite unit in the US Army, that was made a heavily classified black-ops unit. If you were serving with them, then the fucking shit you'll be doing is really bad.

"Is there anything else, Sir?"

"We lost contact with a unit in Burma/Myanmar."

The two other men looked uncomfortable. But Hachiman didn't have a care in his eyes.

"Who led the unit, Sir?"

The two other men faces' looked more grim than before.

"It's Captain Martin Walker…"

Hachiman froze at that moment and his face showed he was hiding his anger at hearing his name. A lot of people in the service knew what the man had done. Walker, as many would describe him, a fucked up bastard plus an insane hero-wannabe son of a bitch. Because of the reports of how much shit he added to the already fucked-up situation in Dubai, the majority of the military wanted him tried for War Crimes or throw him in a mental ward; but for some reasons, the higher-ups still needed the fucking bastard. Though he did hear rumors of some government sect that "corrected" him, and because of that who knows what the hell they did to him, and what is he now.

"What was his mission?"

Foyle then handed him a file. 8-man looked through it.

"We're going to need him back alive."

"Yes Sir."

They continued eating quietly and when they were done, they saluted and Hachiman left the building. He met again with his driver; they were going to drop him off at the SeaTac International Airport.

* * *

_Later after being driven and arriving at the Airport…_

He was taking a flight to Hawaii, then get transport to Myanmar. He approached the front desk for his flight.

"Hachiman Hikigaya." 8-man said.

"Understood." replied the Clerk.

The Clerk checked the flight database, and saw everything was in due process.

"You're right on time, Sir."

"Alright, thanks."

Hachiman sat a chair, and got out his cellphone, it was a smartphone. He checked his inbox and he got one call from his wife. He then called back. The phone rang a bit and he heard it was picked up.

"Hey, it's me. It's Hachiman."

"It's nice to hear you again. When you will be back?"

"Maybe a few days, I'm not sure."

"I see…"

"What about the kids?"

"They're doing fine…"

Hachiman could sense the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry about this."

"No, we both accepted this situation and we should be content. You do remember what I said earlier?"

"I know. I promise to come back."

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye."

The both of them said it a gloom tone, and it was rather doubtful. They hung up their phones. Hachiman went to the nearest Starbucks in the terminal to get some coffee, and at by the entrance to his flight thinking about the mission. He was frustrated contemplating what the hell he has to deal with.

_"Walker. Why the fuck does it have to be you?"_ Hachiman thought.

The intercom interrupted his thoughts.

"Flight 141 is at the tarmac. Please be ready for boarding." She said.

Hachiman grabbed his bags and got on the plane. He sat in the mid-section of the seats. An attendant asked if he wanted anything to drink before the flight.

"Would you like anything, Sir?" She asked.

"I'll just have a Coke." He responded.

She left and got him one swiftly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hachiman sat and looked outside the window. It was rather dull, but he didn't mind it that much. He felt liked talking one of his distant relatives. The plane was taking off from the airport, and was soon in the sky.

* * *

_Walker's POV: somewhere in the Hkakabo Razi Mountains, Burma/Myanmar_

He was sitting in a cell guarded by some Mercs. The Mercs looked relatively armed and equipped. They were speaking in Korean; their faces were very strict and unemotional, also the fact that Korean letters are inscribed on their armor.

_"Koreans, why the fuck are they doing here?"_ Walker thought. He took another look at them, and he could now tell.

_"Damn these fucking Northerners."_

He just sat there, wondering what they are going to plan to do to him. His mission was to check out some unusual activity in the region, he lost some men and he had thought he would finally die, but instead this was where he was now, in some holding cell. Then a white-haired man in a well-designed business suit approached him. He was a Caucasian man, probably in his 40's/50' and the way he walked, he looked ex-military. "Hello." The man said.

Walker could hear the British accent in his voice when he spoke.

"I'm not talking." replied Walker.

"Well, that's a shame. I wanted to hear about Dubai, Captain Martin Walker."

"How did you…"

"I know some things."

"Fine, but why the fuck you're working with these guys? They hate about anybody but themselves."

"Well, we they just happen to not like working for the Crackpot and more for money."

"That figures much."

"You lost your men, and took a lot of ours. Tell me are you still willing to serve the Americans?"

"What? What makes you think I'll join you?"

"Are you in it for the thrill?"

"If you think, that is the only reason. Then your head is where your ass should be."

The man laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, the name's Jordan Stark, by the way."

* * *

**Author's Note 1B: What do you think of the redux? Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section. I am listing the info below. Yeah, so Walker survives in this fanfic, as even in universe, you can see no one really likes him after what happened in Spec Ops: The Line. I left the name of his wife as ambiguous in this fic, I'll let you guys guess the character until the next chapter when I reveal her name. I tell you one thing, it's not Saki like my previous fic, it's someone else because Saki has blue hair and turquoise eyes. More OCs will be coming soon, so stay tuned folks. This is Rear Mirrors, signing off.**

**Other Notes:**

**8-man is Hachiman when he is in the military role, and vice versa. I will be switching between the two names when he is a civilian and when he is in service.**

**The Mercs have the appearance of the KPA from Homefront.**

**Profiler - Smartphone/Gadget used in Watch Dogs.**

**Cpt. - Captain**

**Pvt. - Private**

**ACU: Army Combat Uniform**

**Multicam - One of the latest Camo pattern**

**JBLM: Joint Base Lewis-McChord, located in Washington State.**


	2. Collector (Minor Revision)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

**Please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

* * *

_"It is better to be alone than in bad company." ― George Washington_

* * *

_Flashback - years ago… (Walker's POV: Months after the Dubai Incident)_

Captain Martin Walker was in an interrogation room. He had spent several days recuperating in a hospital, and was now where he was. The man he was talking to was a military lawyer.

"Captain Walker, we would like to know what happened in Dubai." The lawyer asked.

Walker looked at the man, he knew what he had done, and he would know either imprisonment or death awaits him. He didn't care anymore; he wasn't a hero, but a monster. Files were out and the atmosphere was cold.

"Well, Lt. I believe what I will tell you would probably put me in jail." Walker responded. "It's not like I care."

"Let's hear it."

After telling his story, the Lawyer had a hard time taking it all in. He was rubbing his forehead at this revelation.

"So what happened to your third in command?"

"We lost him in one of our early firefights."

"So Lugo, got lynched in retaliation to your actions?"

"Correct."

"Adams got killed in a firefight wanting to avenge Lugo, and also let you escape."

"That did happen."

"You had used white phosphorus?"

"I did, and I have regrets about that."

"So, in the end you found that Colonel John Konrad was dead all along?"

"That is correct."

"What about the civilians?"

"They were unintentionally caught in the crossfire."

"What of the CIA?"

"I had to put them down."

The lawyer closed the files, and put it into his suitcase.

"Captain, I believe that is all for today. There will be a hearing later on."

The lawyer got up from his chair and was about to leave the room. Walker sat in there, until he was escorted by the guards to his cell. At the cell, he just sat at the bed and later he was given his rations. He was eating, when he saw the ghostly figure of Konrad.

"Didn't I already kill your ghost already? You back here to mock me?" asked Walker.

"Nope, I just wanted to see that you lived." Konrad responded.

"That's all?"

'That's all."

The apparition soon vanished, and Walker continued to eat his meal.

_Meanwhile at the American Embassy on the Japanese islands…_

A clerk at the front desk of the embassy was talking to a couple. The man and his female companion in formal wear were talking to the clerk.

"How may I help you?" The Clerk asked.

"We have a meeting with immigration." The Man said.

"Alright, let me take a look. You two can sit over in those chairs."

He pointed to an empty row of seats, and the two sat next to each other. They waited for some minutes while the man was searching the computer. He stopped and then picked up the phone. They two waited again until the clerk hung up the phone and began to waive them over.

"He'll help take you two to your interview." The Clerk said referring to the Security Guard.

"Alright, lead the way." The man said to the Guard.

The three walked in a hallway to the interview section. The two sat in some chairs, and in front of them was the interviewer. They began to greet each other.

"Hello, the name is Steve Jones." welcomed the Interviewer.

"Hachiman Hikigaya." said Hachiman.

"Liliana Kranjčar." replied Liliana.

Steve opened the file, and had a quick look at it.

"All the paperwork is in order. Now, let's get this started."

_Flashback #1 end…_

* * *

_"Collector"_

_Hkakabo Razi Mountains, Burma/Myanmar_

_Hachiman / Codename '8-man'_

_JSOC Counter Terrorist Force_

_Present Day_

8-man was using some binoculars and was seeing the movements of unknown forces. They were well armed and equipped, looking closer he could see their faces behind their balaclavas.

"We have Mercs, most likely North Koreans." 8-man reported to his men.

The 35th had provided him with three of their best men under his command. Besides serving as the team leader, 8-man also serves as the team's sniper/marksman. His rifleman/pointman was Aaron Smith, the grenadier was Mark Fury, and his automatic rifleman was Taran Klein.

"Alright boys, let's get to work."

The men nodded and proceeded to glide through to the enemy location. They had packed flight suits for the mission. They dropped off the mountain cliffs and flew while the winds howled as they descended with their flight suits, and they landed in some foliage. They zipped the suits off, and regrouped. They stealthily sneaked towards the enemy.

"What's with Walker any?" asked Aaron. "Shouldn't he be in some fucking cell or insane asylum?"

"I actually don't know, they probably have rewired his head or some shit." 8-man said it uncomfortably.

The rest of the men had the same feeling, something was up and it didn't sound pretty. They were nearing the enemy. The enemy was apparently guarding some secret research facility hidden in some ruins. Two men in patrol were just about near enough to silence quickly.

"On my orders, take them out."

The men quickly replied and aimed at the patrol. 8-man could understand their conversation.

"Captain, what are they about?" asked Taran.

"Just some fucking football (soccer) match they watched."

The men rolled their eyes, not caring. Moments later, they were close enough to fire.

"Now, Fire."

The men fired some rounds into the patrol. It killed them in a flash. But as soon as they were dead, the team alerted the rest of the Mercs.

"Aw shit, men go loud!"

The men scrambled to get to cover, the enemy fired at them in large succession. They too likewise found cover. The firefight continued as the Mercs fell down one by one, as the team went from cover to cover. The enemy kept firing with a strong tendency. Mark fired his grenade launcher at an enemy occupied office. The grenade shot out from his grenade launcher and went through the window, blasting the Mercs in there. 8-man fired his carbine at the furthest enemy he could shoot at a Merc at some guard tower. The guy got shot in the head and fell dead on the ground. Aaron stormed into some other office, and threw a flashbang and fire several bursts in there; he reloaded and checked the building to see if it cleared. Taran fired at some Mercs to draw their attention, while Mark fired off another grenade at them. The Mercs were sent flying from there. Soon there was silence from the enemy.

"Report, check our status." 8-man ordered.

"Clear here." Aaron replied in the office.

"Clear." responded Taran from his position.

"Clear." answered Mark while in cover behind a barrier.

"Clear at my end." 8-man announced. "Area clear, all EKIA."

They regrouped in front of the cave in the ruins. They had walked into some streams in the cave, and at the middle of them was a door to the lab. It was wired shut.

"Stand back and cover me." 8-man ordered.

They did as complied. 8-man took out a device, it was the profiler he brought along and he began to hack the door. The device quickly hacked into the system, alloying the door to open. The men quickly fired at the nearest Merc near them. 8-man quickly hid behind cover to avoid the fire. He was behind a column and quickly began to fire at them. Some Mercs dropped dead. A siren went off and alerted the entire base, now the entire interior part of the base knew they were under attack. The men charged down the hallway to clear it out before the entire staff was at one spot and going at them in full force. The team was now further into the base. They were getting even more resistance. Hiding behind a doorway, they continued the fight. One by one, more fell and they soon were pacified.

"Men, is anybody alive, copy actual."

"Copy, this is Aaron, over."

"Mark, over.'

"Taran, I'm clear, over."

"Good, we're all alive. Meet up at the elevator pronto."

The four men soon all arrived at the same spot and got on the elevator. It went down, and a door in front of them looked empty looking through the glass. They marched right in, and as they expected, some more resistance. But the Mercs stepped up with ASD drones and automated turrets. The team took cover from them and retaliated. 8-man noticed some fuel tanks, and began to fire at them. The tanks started to seep and then it suddenly burst killing some men and damaging the machines. A merc was nearby Mark, and 8man reacted to this and threw his tomahawk at the man. The axe bashed into his head, and he dropped dead. 8man walked over to check, the man was certainly dead. He retrieved the axe, and looked at Mark.

"Thanks." Mark said.

"Don't mention it." 8man responded.

Once the enemies had been cleared they proceeded to entered a storage room, and it was quiet.

"All Clear."Aaron stated

"I'm going to hack more of the controls, guad me if they decided to sneak up on us." 8man ordered.

His team nodded. 8-man went to a computer terminal and used the Profiler again to hack it. He managed to get the entire base under his control. He put in a flash drive, and started copying all the files in the system. There were files referring to ODIN, and the Gungnir control system.

"Fucking shit, they knew about ODIN." He stated aloud.

He then took a deep breath.

"Now where's Walker."

He searched the map of the base, and found the place he was hold up; he then check back and looked at the copying process. It was all finished, and he took out the USB.

"I'm done." He announced. "I've found Walker, he's in a Cell."

The men followed 8-men as he trailed towards the holding cells. What they saw was that Walker was just sitting on a bed, not paying attention and mumbling. 8-man unlocked the door, and cautiously approached the man.

"Captain Martin Walker." He said on his approach.

He tapped the man, and Walker started to attack 8-man by grabbing his throat. 8-man responded in kind grabbing his hand and talking to the man.

"Walker, we're American. We're here to get you out."

Walker soon let go, and backed off. He now notices a fire team came to get him out.

"Which guys are you?" Walker asked.

"We're the 35th." 8-man replied.

"35th? The fuck you guys got hyped for me?"

'I don't know, but orders are orders."

In Walker's mind, pretty much everybody hated him in some way, as it was expected. He then asked 8man.

"Oh. Give me a gun would you?"

Cautiously 8-man handed him a backup pistol he had on him. Walker clicked the pistol in his hand.

"Now's the time for me to kick some fucking North Korean assholes."

"Captain, if you'll follow me."

Walker followed, and the rest of the team did too. Soon Mercs began pouring out of two doors. But 8-man had expected that, and activated the remaining ASD drones and automated turrets and started firing at the Mercs. They fell one by one, and the mercs began to take cover. The firefight ensued, and the whole room was ablazed. Klein threw a frag grenade in one office, and a several guys ran out. Mark and Aaron fired at the men, and they went down. The turrets got destroyed, and the drones got pummeled until the final merc was down. The fighting had ceased, the team went over to the mercs.

"Area clear. … Alright, let's get a move on it boys." 8-man ordered.

He then radioed in the Colonel.

"Col., the VIP has been extracted along with the data." 8-man reported.

"Good work, Captain. We're just arrived at the entrance, over." replied the Colonel.

"Understood, loud and clear Sir."

He then turned to the men.

"You heard the man, evac is here."

"We understood, Captain." They replied.

The team quickly went back to the entrance, and there was the Colonel with some men.

"Colonel Autumn."

"Hello, Captain."

"Here are the files."

8-man handed over the USB, and Colonel Autumn eyed at Walker for a bit.

"Hello Walker."

"We meet again Colonel."

"Alright, let's get a move on it."

The soldiers then quickly left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time; across the world at the Hikigaya Residence…

Liliana was by Takehiko's bedside, and was tucking him in for his bedtime.

"Mom how did you and dad met?" asked Takehiko.

Liliana was happy to reply to her son's request.

"Takehiko, your father and I met in his home country of Japan. We were pretty young when we met. See, when I was visiting the country, one time I got cornered by some bad men. But your father rescued me, and thats how we met."

"Can you tell me more, mom?"

"Not tonight dear, you have to go to school in the morning."

"Okay mom."

Liliana kissed his forehead.

"Good night, mom."

"Good night, Takehiko."

She then shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**

**So what do you think guys? I know Liliana is originally from Campione!, but I don't care. There's nothing else from Campione, in there, I swear. So don't ask about adding anything from that series. Theres no magic, no gods, and whatever else is from the series. It's just a absurdly ridiculous coincidence, and both of them are fully aware of that. I will provide the info on Walker and the OCs on a later chapter. This has been Rear Mirrors, and I'm signing off.**

**Info:**

**Hachiman Hikigaya**

**Nicknames/Call-signs: 8-man, 8-Ball, 8-Track, Dark Knight (Access code), Fisher (Screen name), 1779198 (serial name)**

**Rank: CPT (Captain)**

**Affiliation: United States Army, United States Special Forces, ISA (Intelligence Support Activity), JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command), Liliana Kranjčar Hikigaya (Wife), Takehiko Hikigaya (Son)**

**Nationality: American (naturalized)**

**Status: Alive**

**Birthdate: 8, August, 199X**

**Age: estimated in late 20s**

**Sex: Male**

**Appearance: Hachiman is a man with short black hair (no idiot hair), and slim ('dead fish') gray eyes. He is as of currently 6' 1" tall and he appears to have a lean/athletic build. He is seen normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, he wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. He also wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. Along with keeping a neck gaiter tucked into the neck of his sweater, which he may pull up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose and furthermore wears a dark brown cap with the stylized "Nexus" logo on the front of it.**

**Birthplace: Chiba, Japan**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Race: Asian**

**Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Personality: He is an apathetic and isolated man; he is also a sarcastic, and arguably a snarky.**

**Weaponry: HK416 A5 - 20": full-sized rifle 505 mm (19.9 in) barrel with ACOG sight & M320 Grenade Launcher, with M11 or P229 DAK, any at disposal**

**Equipment: Future Force Warrior - Nett Warrior, 2x M67 fragmentation grenade, 2x AN/M8 Smoke Grenade, C4, Tomahawk (axe), AN/PRC-148 MBITR (Multiband Inter/Intra Team Radio), Profiler - (Allows user to hack and manipulate any system, also serves as a smartphone).**

**Skills/Expertise: Intelligence, Interrogation techniques, Manipulation and Influence, Stealth, Firearms, Multilingual (English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, others), Computers**

**Likes: Tennis, Swimming**

**Hates: Everyone especially people who are hypocrites and racists.**

**Profession: Soldier**

**Outfit: ACU (Army Combat Uniform), Exterior: MultiCam, unless otherwise noted**

**ECH (Enhanced Combat Helmet) or Patrol Cape (when not in combat)**

**Ballistic Goggles**

**Balaclava**

**Dog Tags**

**Jacket**

**MBAV (Modular Body Armor Vest)**

**Sand color T-Shirt**

**Gloves**

**Pants/Trousers**

**Olive Drab Cotton Socks**

**Tan Army Combat Boots**

**Birthplace: Chiba Prefecture, Japan**

**Bio: He had a troubled childhood, resulting in his current psyche, but that in turn developed further down the line. He would immigrate to the US through military service. He married his wife before going into his tour of duty, and at that same time they conceived a son. He later learned that he had Hattori ancestry when he took a blood test while serving. Hachiman would extend his stay in the tour of duty, and he was "selected" for the Special Forces, and was successful. He later got recruited to the ISA (Intelligence Support Activity), and now serves as one of their agents.**

**Liliana Kranjčar**

**Nicknames/Call-signs: Lily, Blue Knight, Fairy Knight**

**Rank: N/A (civilian)**

**Affiliation: Hachiman Hikigaya (Husband), Takehiko Hikigaya (Son)**

**Nationality: American (naturalized)**

**Status: Alive**

**Birthdate: _**

**Age: late 20s**

**Sex: Female**

**Appearance: Liliana is described as being a beautiful, slender girl with a fairy-like appearance. Probably due to her white hair, pale complexion and height.**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Height: _  
**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Ethnicity: Eastern European (Croatian), (Hungarian)**

**Personality: Liliana has a serious, knight-like personality. And because of her personality, she easily, if not often, gets played before she realizes it.**

**Weaponry: Heckler & Koch HK45 (pistol), any at disposal**

**Equipment: Saber, Smartphone**

**Skills/Expertise: Swordsmanship, Archery, Multilingual (Croatian, English, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese)**

**Likes: Writing**

**Hates: Cowards**

**Outfit: Blue and black jacket over a black dress and white shirt, brown boots over white thigh-high socks**

**Birthplace: Milan, Italy**

**Profession: Unknown**

**Bio: Born into a family of nobles, she strived to find an honorable man like a knight in the present day, and on her journey across the world, she got her wish, well sort of. She met Hachiman Hikigaya who turned out to be sort of a knight, well a Snark Knight/Knight in Sour Armor/Black Knight, which was close enough. As an added bonus, he is a distant relative of the Hattori Clan. After getting rid of some criminals and some dates, they had decided to get engaged. But unfortunately, all was not well in Japan, and they had to immigrate to the US, to escape the troubles there.**

**Takehiko Hikigaya - The son of Hachiman Hikigaya and Liliana Kranjčar, Not much else I can tell you guys as of right now.**

**Other Notes:**

**Hachiman Hikigaya wears an exact duplicate copy of Aiden Pearce's clothes, along with using a profiler.**

**ASD/AGR - Automated Sentry Drone/Autonomous Ground Robot**

**ECH - Enhanced Combat Helmet**

**ISA - Intelligence Support Activity mostly called as, but an abandoned name for the agency. It's essentially a military version of the CIA.**

**JSOC - Joint Special Operations Command**

**Takehiko - From Japanese 武 (take) "military" or 竹 (take) "bamboo" combined with 彦 (hiko) "boy, prince".**

**ODIN: Orbital Defense Initiative, it's a Kill-Sat built by the American government**

**Gungnir: Odin's magical spear, the control system used for ODIN**

**Colonel Autumn - Fallout 3**


	3. Ch 3 (Revision)

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Spec Ops: The Line and Oregairu/whatever you call it.**

**I'm an amateur.**

* * *

**Author's Note 3A:**

**Folks, I decided to rewrite this chapter, as I felt this didn't meet my standards. It needed some clarifications and improvements. The reason I don't have 8man married to a canon character, is that I didn't want to screw up with the canon as it is. Also, I wanted to be different. Just to remind you guys, this replaces my COD/Oregairu fanfic.**

**Honestly, I haven't played Spec Ops: The Line, I looked at the first few videos of the game by DarkSide Phil, and that was months ago. Plus I visited TV Tropes and the official wiki. I hope one of you guys is interested in becoming a co-writer or providing some help. About Oregairu, I watched the entire first season of the anime, but when it comes down to the manga and light novel, it is due to the fact that the translating is inconsistent, like only a few chapters translated per book, luckily Baka Tsuki provided a person who is translating in order.**

**Well folks, please leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

* * *

_"I'm doing weapons training for this piece of shit, then I go to Romania to shoot another piece of shit, then come back to shoot my part in this piece of shit...[sighs]...What can I say? My wife loves shoes." - Ron Perlman._

* * *

_On board the USS Obama..._

8man and the rest of his team was aboard the USS Obama, one of the country's aircraft carriers. It serves its role as one of the mobile command centers used by JSOC. As with any other ship, it was supported by a battle group. 8man was there having a conversation over the phone with General Chase.

"8man, you did good work." Chase said. "You'll be on a plane back home tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir. Much appreciated." 8 man replied.

The phone conversation ended, and 8man was on his way to the mess hall. But he encountered Walker on the way.

"I don't know if you want me to say it, but thanks for the evac." Walker said.

"Whatever, I just follow orders." 8man replied.

"So, your name is?"

"The call sign's 8man."

"8man?"

"Yeah, thats what most people call me, it's either that or 8-Ball and 8-Track."

"What kind of call signs are that?"

"I don't know, it's what I use."

"Well, later 8man."

"Yeah. … Later."

He was sitting by himself in a corner eating on a sandwich and was reading a book, he was pretty much the only person right there. Then suddenly his reading was interrupted. He looked up and saw it was a sailor and he had a tray in his hands. 8man looked around and saw the room was barren.

"Can I sit here?" The sailor asked.

"Go ahead." 8man responded.

"Great. Thanks."

The guy sat opposite of him.

"The name's Jean Mchale."

"Hachiman Hikigaya, and by the way it's Captain, sailor."

Mchale then stood up and saluted.

"My apologies, Major."

(Real-Life Fact: When non-Navy personnel with the rank of a captain is on a vessel, they are temporarily promoted to Major. Due to a Navy Captain being equivalent to Colonel.)

"At ease Seaman."

The sailor sat down.

"I'm not in the care for formalities right now. I'll just be reading my book right now."

"Understood, Sir."

8man turned his attention back to his book.

"What are you reading Major?"

"The Art of War. And if you don't mind I like to get back to my reading."

"Oh, okay then. Sorry Sir."

"I'm not angry. Just not in the mood."

"Got it, Sir."

The mess hall eventually began to fill with hungry sailors, after the two talked.

* * *

_A day later…_

8man had just arrived back at the SeaTac Airport some time in the evening. He got his luggage and he found his wife and son waiting for him there.

"Takehiko, smile for daddy." said Liliana.

Takehiko's response was a straight face looking at his mother. It was a flat what on his face.

"Alright, find then."

She had relented and Hachiman just stood there. Not sure how to respond, he acted.

"He sure takes after me." He said after attempting a faint laugh.

Liliana looked at him with a pouting face.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Alright, who's hungry? I am."

"Lets go then."

The family left together holding hands to the car.

_Later…_

After going out for a meal at the Olive Garden, they went home. Their home would be considered a mansion, the outside was beige, the roofs were black, and the interior was white. It was a modern house, and the couple had bought it cheaply. After Liliana tucked in Takehiko, she was in the master bathroom prepping up. Hachiman was in his study, at his desk. On it was his PC, a desk lamp and some letters. He was pondering about his life choices. His first choice in life was to become a househusband, and his second choice was to become a salaryman. Now after nearly a decade after leaving high school, he went to college, immigrated to the US, joined the Army, got married and got a son. He had never thought of that happening, and marrying a real life version of a fictional character. With that said, he didn't really have a problem with it. Turning his attention to a letter on his desk, he opened it and began to read it. There was two papers, one written in Japanese and one in English. Of course he could read both, looking at it, he saw what it was about.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Hikigaya_

_We graciously invite you to the 10 year reunion of the Sōbu High School Graduating Class of 201X. Come join your former classmates at the High School. Tickets are provided here in the envelope._

_Congradulations,_

_Courtesy of the Yukinoshita Conglomerate_

* * *

Hachiman frowned, he had not paid attention to that name for nearly a decade. After graduation, the Service Club was dissolved, and they all went their separate ways, he particularly did not stay in touch, but as for the others, he wasn't sure. He leaned back in his chair, and placed the letter back on his desk. He checked the envelope, and as expected the tickets to the event were in there. Leaning back in his chair, he began to ponder about coming. He would probably be unwanted, save for a few people. But as he was thinking that, he heard the door open, he turned and saw it was Liliana.

"Oh, you'll still up." She remarked.

"Yeah, just going over some papers." He responded. "Is Takehiko asleep?"

"He is, along with Bear."

"Alright then."

She went in closer to check. She saw the letter.

"Do you plan on going?"

Hachiman gave out a sigh, he had a hard time choosing, with the history and all.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The things in the past, I don't know."

Liliana looked at Hachiman, she could see the sadness growing on his face. She began to hug him as an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't have too. We can just stay here."

Letting out another sigh, he responded.

"I think I need to go, and confront the past."

She began to hug him tighter.

"I will always be with you, no matter where we all are."

The two stayed like that for a few moments until they left the study and went to bed.

* * *

_In Japan…_

It was a fairly normal day, the sky was partially cloudy. The wind wasn't flowing, or just that it's presence was about unnoticeable. A young man in a suit had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was accompanied by another man, he had black hair and brown eyes. They were in a cemetery, built next to a shrine and then they stopped at a gravestone, and the blond man placed the flowers in front of the gravestone.

"Tell me, Hayama. What are we doing here?" Asked the black haired man.

Hayama got up, and responded to him.

"Just paying my respects to a old friend." Hayama responded. "Tell me, Sugita. Why do you work for me again?"

"I want to see the world change, Sir."

"You know, I was the exact opposite when I was younger. I didn't want to things to change."

"But then what?"

"Suzaku, do you see why we're here?"

Suzaku looked at the grave, and then back at him.

"I understand clearly."

"Good, because now we have business that needs attention."

The men walked away from the area and left the cemetery.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Walker was in a strange place. He appeared to be in some sort of ruined city. In the middle was a skyscraper that dwarfed all the other buildings. He somehow felt drawn to it, but the closer he got the more he realized it was not a good idea. Walker started to feel that it was a trap, he looked to behind him to see that was a light, but to his sides, it felt like he was being enclosed in. Out of the shadows, emerged shadowy figures. He saw that he had a gun and knife in his hands, he could fight them off, or make a run for it. Looking at the situation, he could shoot them, but he would run out, and he then he would knife them, but he knew he would be swarmed. The best thing he could do, is run to either the skyscraper, or to the light. He felt that the building in the distance is like what happened in Dubai. Looking back at the light, he made a run for it. The chase began, as he ran to the light, he felt it get further away, and looking back it look like they were getting closer and closer. Panting he ran faster and faster, until he woke up panting in his bed.

"It was a dream." He said panting.

He looked at his clock, and it was three in the morning. He got out of his bed went to his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. Turning the faucet, he threw water on his face, and then turned it off. He grabbed a towel, and dried his face. Leaving the bathroom, he went back to bed.

"The horror... The horror..." As he said falling asleep.

* * *

_The next day…_

Hachiman was watching the television, it was the news. Nothing really going on to pay attention to. He was bored, his wife at work, and his son at school. He looked at his rack of video games, he picked up his copy of Call of Duty, he was deciding if he wanted to play, but he was interrupted by a phone call. He placed the game on the table in front of him and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hikigaya Residence. Who am I speaking to?" Hachiman asked.

"Hachiman, is that you? Its Tobe, you know from High School." Tobe replied.

Hachiman had not heard that name for nearly a decade. He knew the reunion was a few months away, it seemed kind of odd.

"Oh. Hey there. How did you get the number?"

"Well, I asked our old school, and they linked me to some people, and thats how I got your number."

"The hell? Are they monitoring me?"

"I have no idea. Well I'm in the area right now, do you want to meet up?"

"You're in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I came just for some sightseeing."

"Alright, then. Let's meet at a Starbucks. I'll give you the address."

Hachiman gave the address over the phone. The phone conversation ended, and the men went there to meet.

_Later…_

Hachiman was sitting by the window, with a large Cola with Whipped Cream. Sitting there looking at his phone to check the time. It was about a half-hour past noon, and he waited patiently. then he saw Tobe come in.

"Yo, right here." Hachiman said waving to him.

"Hey." Tobe responded.

Tobe went and ordered a frappe and then he sat down opposite of him, and the two shook hands.

"Good to see you."

"The same. It's been 10 years right?"

"Just about."

"So how's it been?"

"Well, not much. I live here now, started a family and I'm currently in the Army."

"Wow, I'm surprised. I been working as a salaryman."

"I only ended up where I am now due to political differences."

Tobe looked even more surprised.

"I never heard that happen."

"Well. it was with the past administration. Now that they're gone, I'm free to go back. But I feel fine with what I have made here, I don't see myself being welcomed back with open arms."

The man had did much for people and all he got was hatred and dismissal. obe had not fully realized all of that, until they went their separate ways. While Tobe was in his thoughts, he was interrupted.

"When I came here, I found out that apparently I'm a distant relative of the Hattori Clan. I took a ancestry test, and thats what I found."

"Oh, well that's interesting."

Hachiman took out his wallet, and got out a photo.

"Here's a picture of my wife and kid. The boy's name is Takehiko, and my wife is Liliana."

Tobe took a look at it, he saw that Hachiman's son did resemble him a bit, and looking at his wife, she looked familiar for some reason.

"She looks familiar."

"Like out of a fantasy novel?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."

Taking a deep pause, Hachiman began to ask.

"How has things been going since Black Thursday?"

"…"

"…"

Tobe took a deep breath and responded.

"They been trying to get better, at least from what I've heard."

"Oh, I see."

"…"

"…"

Both men sat there, they were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see at you at the reunion."

"Yeah, later."

"Later."

Hachiman got up from the seat and walked out of the Starbucks. He got out his keys and got into his car. Putting on his seatbelt, he turned the ignition and drove off back to his home.

* * *

_Hours later…_

On the way, he stopped by the grocery store to get some much needed groceries. He was thinking that he would probably cook tonight. When he opened the door to his home, he got out a warm welcome from Bear.

"Hey boy, you miss me." Hachiman stated.

"Woof." Bear barked.

The German Shepard walked around Hachiman.

"Alright, I'll get out the dog food."

Walking over to the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter, he got out a bag of dog food. He opened it and began to pour it into Bear's food bowl, and then he got Bear's water bowl and filled it. After feeding the dog, he washed up and began to cook for the family.

* * *

**Author's Note 3B:**

**As you know I inserted some minor OCs into the fic, and brushed up more to avoid some confusion. I'll be working on the next chapter, to let you guys know. To let you guys know, I give a vague year, since I have no idea when the series take place. Tobe is actually a friend of Hachiman in the Light Novels, I included him in order to discuss the events between graduation and his current career. Apologies, if I get the characterization wrong on my part. I honestly don't really have an idea for Liliana's career and you have any suggestions, be free to post your idea in in the reviews. This is has been Rear Mirrors, signing off.**

**Other Notes:**

**General Chase - Fallout 3 Operation Anchorage**

**Profiler Abilities:**

**Active:**

**Signal Jamming – Disables all communications within a certain radius.**

**Lift – Forces bridges/street barriers to lift or close.**

**Traffic Lights Control – Manipulates traffic lights.**

**Train Control – Controls subway trains.**

**Rupture Pipe- Causes pipe bombs to explode, slowing down anyone caught in the damage as a result.**

**Blackout - Causes the entire city to blackout.**

**Hijack Digital Billboard - Allows you to possibly type what you want to show. (Possible active ability)**

**Camera control - Allows you to view what the camera see.**

**Passive:**

**Telephone Tapping - Allows you to hear hear other people's phone calls and messages**

**Bank account theft - Steal money from a target**

**Talk Feed - Links you to social media**

**City Hideout - Shows locations and safehouses**

**Survival Guide - Provides information**

**Signal Jamming - Disrupts signals of you and enemies**


End file.
